Fire
by Exact
Summary: How will Sakura handle this? She made him weak, but no one knew this was even possible. Rated M for Lemon, cursing, and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Date

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I'm just a fan.

I'm new to writing fanfiction. I enjoy reading it, so I thought I'd try and write my own.

Obviously, I'm not as good as many of you, but if you have any tips please let me know!

-Exact

* * *

She could hear him. She knew he was chasing after her, too.

He yelled, "Sakura-Chan!", and it got louder and louder.

She wasn't even mad at him…She felt stupid running, although her tears were invisible through the pouring rain, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she rushed through the night time crowd—luckily no familiar faces. Her pink locks stuck to her face, and her clothes were drenched. As she continued to run, she put her forearm to her face to wipe off the rain and tears—finally stopping her motion. She stood there frustrated as she felt that sharp-pulsing pain in her stomach. She awkwardly limped to a near-by bench.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan..." He was now hovering over her, shielding her from the cold rain with the umbrella. "What happened?" The blond pretty much begged as he crouched down to her eye level. His darkened blue eyes looked at emerald eyes that did not look in return. She could not look him in the eyes after she ran away from him. She felt too much shame and guilt.

"I saw the blood. -"

"If I tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me." She cut him off shaking her head at the thought.

"Sakura-Chan…" He felt frustrated, but he covered it up with a concerned look—concerned as to why she ran away from him, and he was concerned because she was throwing up blood for only Kami knows why.

"Naruto…" she looked down; her hair covering her eyes."You were only a child…" It sounded more like a question than a statement. His eyes widened.

Silence.

*****2 Hours ago*****

She was in his bathroom dolling herself up for their date, doing the little things to let him know she cares... Ashamed to tell him about _this_… _was this even normal?_...The pain was sharp and it burned…it made her nauseous, but nothing came out. Her period wasn't due until next week, and they have always used protection…_except that night._ Her eyes widened for a moment, she felt asphyxiated by the "what if" thoughts. She dropped her cherry blossom perfume, luckily, it did not break, but it was loud enough for Naruto to notice. "Sakura-Chan are you okay?" He sounded concerned and she knew it would bother him if she took too much longer. _It can't be, _She shook her head. _I'm a medical ninja…and besides, Naruto and me? Parents?._ She chuckled to herself and took a painkiller to ease the pain in her stomach. "Yeah, I'll be right out!"

As she walked out of the bathroom, her eyes met with his. He was all ready to go on their date. She blushed a little, seeing he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He also wore his orange pants; Sakura liked them. They were his color (obviously). She was wearing her usual attire except her shirt was a red long sleeved v-neck. She does not like to over doing things, and she preferred to keep things more simple. Of course, she put on some mascara, some perfume, and her knew lip-gloss, but other than that, she was not into dramatic change.

Naruto liked the way she looked; his usual nervousness was kicking in. "Sa-Sakura..Chan, you—you look really…really… sex—pretty ehehe" He lit up his famous toothy grin. Sakura raised an eyebrow as her lips wore a smirk. "I'm glad I can look sex pretty for you". She moved her torso close to his and held his hands. The blonde leaned his lips to hers, he could smell the mouth watering aroma which made her more tempting. He met her soft lips with his, she tasted like cherries—he wanted to taste more, so he invited his tongue inside her mouth. She accepted and their tongues started to dance with each other's. His left hand softly went up her shirt, touching her slender stomach and up onto her breast. He loved touching her breasts. Although they were not huge, they were enough to occupy his hands. Her body's innocence is what turned him on so much. He knew he was the only one who could touch her, and the only one that has. She was his property and he was hers. Their mouths parted so they could catch their breath and eventually all good things must come to an end.

"I'm having fun kissing you Naruto... but shouldn't we go?"

Turn off.

"Ehe, yeah I guess we should". They headed out the door when they noticed the rain. "It's okay, I'll get the umbrella!" Naruto jolted back in the apartment. As Sakura waited by the door, her stomach pain returned a little more intense than before. "gah!" she collapsed on her knees with one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth—she was throwing up some blood. Her eyes widened in horror. The pain was bearable, but she felt as if fire was inside her, it burned like fire. She also heard screams and she even saw it all… like memories, but not hers… _Naruto?_

"Sakura-Chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran to help her up. "What happened?" his eyes show concern. Her eyes look trance-like. He shook her. "Sakura-Chan!" He noticed the blood. _Damnit,what happened?_ He thought. Sakura was shocked. The physical pain vanished, but these 'visions' with the Kyuubi's involvement made no sense. In all of her time being Tsunade's apprentice, she has never heard of something like this. She blinked her eyes and looked at Naruto's caring blue ones. "I…" She did not know what to say… "Sakura-Chan…" his voice sounded helpless, but the lack of reply made him frustrated and scared "I'm getting Tsunade." He held her hands to reassure her that he can help, that something is not right... Her eyes left his, they narrowed slightly, and her feet moved back a little. She felt as if she could not, or should not speak… "I can't!" she pushed Naruto's hands away from hers and sprinted away into the rainy night.


	2. Chapter 2: An Awkward Question

She could hear him. She knew he was chasing after her, too.

He yelled, "Sakura-Chan!", and it got louder and louder.

She wasn't even mad at him…She felt stupid running, although her tears were invisible through the pouring rain, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she rushed through the night-time crowd—luckily no familiar faces. Her pink locks stuck to her face, and her clothes were drenched. As she continued to run, she put her forearm to her face to wipe off the rain and tears—finally stopping her motion. She stood there frustrated as she felt that sharp-pulsing pain in her stomach. She awkwardly limped to a near-by bench.

"Sa-Sakura-Chan..." He was now hovering over her, shielding her from the cold rain with the umbrella. "What happened?" The blond pretty much begged as he crouched down to her eye level. His darkened blue eyes looked at emerald eyes that did not look in return. She could not look him in the eyes after she ran away from him. She felt too much shame and guilt.

"I saw the blood. -"

"If I tell you, you probably wouldn't believe me." She cut him off shaking her head at the thought.

"Sakura-Chan…" He felt frustrated, but he covered it up with concern—concerned as to why she ran away from him and because she was throwing up blood for only Kami knows why.

"Naruto…" she looked down; her hair covering her eyes."I saw the Kyuubi…" It sounded more like a question than a statement. His eyes widened.

Silence.

"Sakura-Chan? I don't understa-" She cut him off.

"I saw you as the Kyuubi." She knew she would sound crazy. This is not really something she could put into words. "I was the Kyuubi… but not… I saw myself running to myself… I… I think I was seeing what you've seen that day at the Tenchi Bridge… when… the nine-tails…" She was lost for words.

_What did I do to her?_, he thought. His hair covered his eyes. The night felt eerie.

"We need to see Tsunade, Sakura-Chan… I don't know what I did to you… but I know this is my fault. We need to find out what's going on because whatever it is, it's hurting you."

She slightly laughed at his idea. "I've been her apprentice for 5 years... There has never been a case like this."

"Then maybe you two can figure this out together with my help." He reached his hand out to hers. She smiled slightly, not willing to decline the help. They walked to the hospital together in silence.

_The pain is getting more frequent…_ she thought wincing at the fire.

"Lady Tsunade!" Naruto yelled as he barged into her office.

"Can't you even knock?" She asked carelessly as she was looking through papers. She sighed and took a gulp of her sake. She looked up towards Naruto and… Sakura?

"What are you two even doing here?" She asked bluntly. "There aren't any missions that need either of you at the moment." She put her elbows on the table and put her hands under her chin. "Well?"

"Lady Tsunade! Something is wrong with Sakura-Cha-"

"What's wrong?" Tsunade cut him off.

"I've been feeling this fire burning pain…" Sakura continued to talk about the issue. She felt insecure telling her story aloud. It only took a few minutes to tell Tsunade what happened. "…so I've been seeing things that I think Naruto has seen as the nine tails" she finished.

She looked at her master, who looked at Naruto.

"Did you have sex with my apprentice?" she spat out with venom. You could tell everyone was uncomfortable, especially Naruto. He blushed at the question. He looked annoyed, and narrowed his eyes at the Hokage.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." He answered defensively. Tsunade looked at Sakura, who nodded 'yes' to the question. "We might as well tell her everything if we're ever going to figure this out."

Tsunade sighed and looked at Sakura."Sakura, can you please give Shizune this paperwork to finish? It's important, but this predicament is even more important." She put either index finger on either temples and rubbed them in circular motion as Sakura took the papers and left the room. When the door closed from Sakura's departure, Tsunade continued.

"I see." Tsunade looked at Naruto. His eyes show regret, while Tsunade's shows fear. "What were you even thinking?!" She drank some more of her sake.

"Are you saying Sakura-Chan is pregnant?"

"If only that was the case." She yelled. "She's in danger, Naruto. She can die." She shook her head.

Naruto's eyes widened for a moment, he sat in the chair, guilty. His eyes darkened, he hated himself at that moment. Through his whole life knowing her, he vowed to protect her, to do whatever made her happy. It even took him a few weeks to forgive himself for hurting her at the Tenchi Bridge. Even the thought of it made his heart sink.

He felt angry; there was never a straight up answer when it came to the stupid nine tails. _How did this happen... How could this have happened? I thought the nine tails can only effect my body, it's obviously affecting her… but I don't understand why._

Sakura knocked on the door and entered.

"Sorry I took a while, I couldn't find Shizune... but I wanted to say that whatever this is, I'm just strong... I love you Naruto, and I don't want you to worry." Her face was determined.

Naruto decided to smiled. His eyes lightened up. He felt responsible, but he wasn't going to help anyone while being depressed about it. "I'll do anything to help you Sakura-Chan...I don't care what it takes. I will help her through this. I promised you that I will do anything to make you safe and happy, and I will do just that." Sakura was his fire.

Tsunade thought for a moment. She looked at the blonde. "Naruto, if you want to help the situation, you need to be honest about something. If it is what I think…" She sighed and took another sip of her sake. "…I need you to verify something."

Knowing people's sexual life is not exactly Tsunade's favorite thing to do. She thought of Jiraiya…_ I guess he's starting to rub off on me even if he is dead. _She blushed and laughed slightly, and as awkward as this is for her to ask, she continued. "Was the nine tails chakra involved with your intimacy with Sakura?"

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed. "What?!"


	3. Chapter 3: Unlocked

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I'm just a fan.

**WARNING:**

There is Lemon in this chapter. It was originally more detailed, but I thought it wasn't necessary, so I tried dulling it out a bit... not sure if it was a good or bad thing. x]

I really wanted to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for the positive reviews! I'm honestly shocked ^_^;

*** I will **try** to make the chapters longer. ***

Tsunade thought for a moment. She looked at the blonde. "Naruto, if you want to help the situation, you need to be honest about something. If it is what I think…" She sighed and took another sip of her sake. "…I need you to verify something."

Knowing people's sexual life is not exactly Tsunade's favorite thing to do. She thought of Jiraiya…_ I guess he's starting to rub off on me even if he is dead. _She blushed and laughed slightly, and as awkward as this is for her to ask, she continued. "Was the nine tails chakra involved with your intimacy with Sakura?"

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed. "What?!"

The two looked at each other. Sakura was still blushing; she looked down with a sweat drop. Naruto laughed nervously, putting his hand behind his head. They both thought about it.

*****FLASH BACK*****

It was late, he opened the door to his apartment and they both walked in. Earlier that day, Naruto finally had the courage to ask Sakura on a real date. Kami, the things she did to him. He wasn't stupid… he knew she didn't take it as a real date. Although he was disappointed, her company was worth it. He wondered how things would be if he told her his feelings. He fantasized about telling her, about her accepting his feelings, about kissing her, touching her… Naruto craved her body. They were older now, seeing her mature features made Naruto want her even more, to make her his property. He has always had control over the lust he felt for her, but as a man would, he fantasized about her. However, something was stopping him from it all. _How can I tell her if I can't even keep my promises?_ He thought back when Sai figured out his feelings for Sakura. However, that is just it. Naruto never did bring Sasuke back.

"Naruto? Are you even listening?" Sakura sounded annoyed.

"Sorry Sakura-Chan! I was thinking about something" He wore his big goofy grin out of embarrassment.

There was an awkward ambiance for a second.

"I was saying how things have changed, ever since we killed Sasuke…" she was facing away from Naruto.

"I was honestly thinking about the same thing." He walked up to her, he felt nervous; he didn't want to strike a nerve. He gently put his hand on her shoulder to turn her around. "Sakura-Chan, we knew it wasn't going to be easy." Although his voice gave her comfort, she looked down due to her lack of confidence on the topic. "I know Naruto… but I can't help but think about whether we made the right choice or not," she replied. Naruto put his hand on her chin and raised her head up so she can look into his eyes. "Don't put that burden on your shoulders. At that point, the whole village was at risk. We both lost a lot that day... I'm still sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you and-"She cut him off.

"To this day I feel embarrassed about how I felt about Sasuke. How I thought I loved him. How I made you make that stupid promise." She narrowed her eyes. "It's a fact, Naruto… when Sasuke left, my love for him left… maybe not quickly, but it eventually did… I knew how you felt about me…" She blushed very slightly. "I was afraid of losing you. When my feelings for Sasuke left, I realized that my feelings are meant for you-"Her eyes widened in shock. She gasped, realizing what she was saying. She bit her lip. Naruto's heart fluttered at her confession. He craved to ease her heart—to make it all better. He wanted to taste her lips, to show her that he isn't going anywhere.

"Sakura-Chan…" He smiled slightly, "I had no idea that…" He stopped for a moment; he wanted to word it right. He wanted to tell her how he felt, but it had to be perfect. "I had no idea that the girl I love… cared so much about me." His heart pounded, hoping her rejection would not feel too hurtful.

"What are you saying?" she looked at him with wide eyes, Naruto looked at hers with intense passion.

"I've loved you for a long time… I want you to be mine, I promise I won't go anywhere, I'll do anything to make you the happiest girl alive." His face became red from his locked up, now un-locked, confession. Sakura was just as red. She moved closer to him, her eyes full of lust.

"Anything?" She asked, moving her face close to his, it teased him. Her lips barely touched his. She wanted permission. Naruto eliminated the void between them and softly kissed her. She tasted like Cherries. His heart fluttered. He wanted her. He could not help but feel guilty—he certainly did not want to take advantage of her, so he stopped.

"Sakura-Chan…" he didn't mean to be a turn off, but he needed to be sure. "I've been having feelings for you… for a long time…" He thought this would have given her a chance to walk away and to realize what she is getting herself into. She blushed. "Naruto-kun…" she moved her lips to his again, tasting him. Her saying 'Naruto-kun' turned him on and there was no stopping him. He picked her up and they headed to pure ecstasy. He was on top of her, invading her mouth with his tongue. She unzipped his pants, hinting him to take them off. As he did, she did the same, wearing only her panties. She looked mouth watering. She looked beautiful, and she was his for the taking. It made him weak—she made him weak. They were both nervous and neither of them have ever done this before.

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered. "I need you". He would not deny this from her. He slowly pulled her panties off, he has been waiting for this moment for a while, and he will do this right. He put himself close to his wet counterpart.

"Are you sure, Sakura-Chan?" He asked with his last remaining will power, knowing she could come to her senses.

She nodded, bracing herself for the invasion. He kissed her lips tenderly and trailed kisses down her neck. "You don't know what you're doing to me," he groaned as he slowly went inside her. After that, there was absolutely no restraining him.

"Mine." He collapsed onto her, his red eyes looking at her emerald ones.

_She made him weak_.


	4. Chapter 4: Monster

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I'm just a fan

* * *

Knowing people's sexual life is not exactly Tsunade's favorite thing to do. She thought of Jiraiya…_ I guess he's starting to rub off on me even if he is dead. _She blushed and laughed slightly, and as awkward as this is for her to ask, she continued. "Was the nine tails chakra involved with your intimacy with Sakura?"

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed. "What?!"

Tsunade put either index finger on her temples and rubbed them. It was her stress relief. "Sakura. Naruto. I wish I didn't have to ask, but I do." She closed her eyes for a few seconds. She didn't want to know about her apprentice's sex life. Sakura and Naruto both looked at each other. Moments went by; their eyes looked in deep conversation. They both remembered.

_"Mine." He collapsed onto her, his red eyes looking at her emerald ones._

_She made him weak._

Neither of them thought anything about it. Sakura was aware of his eyes, but assumed it was natural for him—he didn't hurt her. She asked him about it the next morning. Naruto was shocked, but he didn't think anything of it either. He admitted he wouldn't have noticed if she hadn't told him, so they shrugged it off and forgot about it until now. Naruto had a bad feeling after the epiphany. He knew this was his fault. He looked towards Tsunade he lowered his head in shame. "Yes." He admitted to Tsunade's question. "I don't understand how… or why." He added; this time looking at the blonde Hokage. She looked deep in thought. She had a theory, even if she didn't like it. She looked at Naruto. _If I'm right, we need to act soon._ She thought more and turned her sight to Sakura._ Sakura is strong… but if this is true— "Sakura-Chan!?" Naruto yelled._

Sakura was standing next to Naruto. Her eyes covered by the shadows of her hair, she wore a frustrated frown. "Sakura?" Both Tsunade and Naruto sensed a different chakra… different, but familiar. Tsunade cautiously walked to the apprentice. Sakura slowly raised her head, allowing her red demonic eyes to become visible. Naruto stood there speechless. His eyes widened in horror. Tsunade was just as shocked. Her theory was right… "Whats…happening…to me…" She struggled to say. The pain was much worse. It wasn't just her stomach anymore… it was her whole body. It felt like something was incinerating her chakra. She couldn't think, her mind was slowly becoming foggy. "Naruto… " she choked out. She collapsed onto the floor. Tsunade didn't waste a moment. She checked her eyes for signs of normality—still red. Green chakra was flowing through her hands on top of Sakura chest. "Damn it." She whispered, understanding the situation. "What's happening?" Naruto yelled. "I can explain it, but you will not like it." Tsunade made a few hand signs and put her right hand on Sakura's stomach leaving the body seal visible. She had to seal the invasive chakra in order to restrain it from its objective—killing her, or taking over her body. It took a while, but it was a success. Tsunade checked Sakura's eyes, which were their normal emerald green color again. She sighed in relief. "Naruto." Tsunade was stern; a bead of sweat ran down her face. "You do understand what's going on, right?" her eyes narrowed at its seriousness.

It happened so quickly and Naruto was helpless. His heart throbbed, he did this to her. "Yeah…" he go out with a raspy voice."Lady Tsunade… can you explain to me what I'm not understanding?" He asked, still in shock. The chakra he sensed—he knew whose it was. He didn't want to believe it. "I will explain it, but we need to get Sakura into a room, we don't know how long she'll be unconscious for." Naruto nodded in agreement. The floor didn't look very comfortable.

Sakura walked around what almost looked like a chamber. It was dark, the floor was wet, and the feeling was unnatural. She walked for a while and found the only opening, which lead to darkness. She slowly walked into it, seeing nothing but a golden gate at the end. When she reached it, her eyes widened. She was confused at the paper looking seal before her that held the gate shut. She only reached out to touch it, nothing more.

**Take off the seal! **She heard a deep male voice within the locked gate. She didn't see anything but an abyss of darkness. Sakura didn't reply.

_He sounds strong enough to take it off himself if he really wanted to…_ She thought logically.

**You stupid girl! Do NOT question my strength. If I wanted to, I would have killed you by now. **The voice threatened, it became visible beyond the gate, and its eyes were blistering red, full of hate. It worse an eerie smile, its teeth were sharp, huge, and visible. Its body was a deadly as flames; Sakura could feel that it was enough heat to kill a person. It made her tremble in fear. Her eyes were still wide and they stayed locked on the beast.

"How did you…" she whispered to it. Afraid.

**Oh!... **the voice echoed in excitement. **If you take off this seal, I will explain to you what you do not know.** He gambled to the girl.

"I won't do it unless I know everything." She gambled in return. Thanks to being with Tsunade, if one thing is certain, Sakura learned not make rash decisions on a gamble unless she can fix the out coming problem. This method alone has helped her success rate as a medical ninja.

**Stupid girl! **He spat out with venom,** We will just see what they tell you and what they do not. You know where I am if you want real answers. You know what I want. **He wasn't going to waste his time on her. He knows her kind; Stubborn.

"Wait! Where am I?" She asked the beast before he left.

**HAHAHA! **He laughed powerfully and viciously. **Stupid human! **He left without giving an answer.

Her eyes opened to complete brightness. She knew this sight all too well. She must have fallen asleep here from doing so much paper work. _That dream_… "Sakura-Chan…" She heard her lover who didn't sound happy at all. She tried to sit up, but she couldn't. She felt drained. "Your chakra level is still low." He told her. She was confused for a moment. She turned her face towards Naruto. "Oh…" She remembered what happened in Tsunade's office. "What's going on?... What happened?" she asked weakly. Naruto sighed; he put on a smile for her, his eyes were full of guilt. "There's no easy way to say it, so I'm kind of glad you can't hit me in the state you're in" He chuckled slightly. Sakura wasn't buying it. "Then I'll make sure I'm well rested. That way you'll be the first person to hit when I'm better!" She spit out. "Sakura-Channnn" he whined. "I was joking!" He shook his head. "Alright, here's what you need to know…" He tried to be careful, he wanted to choose his words right.

"Remember that night?" He whispered, "When we confessed to each other…and…" She nodded her head. "… But what does that night have anything to do with now?" Naruto felt awkward with the situation. "Well… when… you know… remember how my eyes were red when we finished?... we thought it was normal?" He put his hand behind his head and did his nervous laugh. His face suddenly became serious."Me and Tsunade think I did this to you…" He continued, "She has a theory… that the nine tails took advantage of my…" his face turned red again. "… weak state of mind with _you_ and moved some of its chakra into your body." Sakura froze for a moment. _That dream…_

"Sakura-Chan, I'm sorry this happened, I promise we will figure this out…"

_Figure this out… _she felt like a test subject. "So the nine tails chakra is still inside me?"

"Yes…" He replied. He was ashamed. The guilt was unbearable.

She felt mad. "So I guess I carry the nine tails chakra now, huh?"

His face developed some relief in it. "No. To be honest, you'd probably be dead if it was all of it. You only got a small amount."

"Are you calling me week?!" She threatened. Typical Sakura. A sweat drop appeared on Naruto's head. He waved his hands in defense. "No no no! Sa-sa-sakura-chan, you're strong! If it was your monstrous strength against mine, you'd kill me!" It didn't seem to make the situation better and he realized his poor choice of words.

"Sakura-Chan… You know what I meant. You're not a monster!" She looked melancholy.

"Can the chakra be extracted?" Maybe he'd know more than her. Even as a medical ninja, she had no idea.

He hesitated to tell her much until she was better. Naruto sighed and held her hand gently.

"… No." Tsunade cut in."…But we will be doing research to see if it's possible." Naruto and Sakura didn't notice her presence.

"The Akatsuki successfully extracted Gaara's Shukaku…" She argued. "It's possible."

"But look what it did. It killed him. Sakura, we need to experiment… We have no idea. These things aren't in the books." Tsunade understood her frustration, but she wasn't going to put her well being on the line.

"So I'm an experiment." Sakura's temper wasn't calming down at this point.

"Here is what you need to know right now." Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"You are not an 'experiment'. As my apprentice, you of all people should know how this kind of thing has no research, notes, or even a possibility for true success." Sakura closed her eyes for a moment. She took a deep breath. "I understand…" She acknowledged her teacher's feelings about it. She was right…

"Until we figure out how, or if, we can successfully extract the nine tail chakra, Naruto will be with you 24/7. He will teach you how to control the chakra." Tsunade then added sympathy in her voice, "Until you can fully control the chakra, your duty as a medical ninja are revoked." Tsunade was disappointed. She knew Sakura was the best medical ninja next to her.

Sakura was almost heartbroken. Her eyes watered, but she didn't cry. Naruto held her hand tight. Being a medic meant the world to her.

"You don't trust me?" Sakura managed to get out without crying in the process.

"Sakura… I trust you. I trust Sakura Haruno; The best medical ninja in my eyes… I can't trust the nine tails with someone who has no control over it… what if you heal a fellow ninja and the nine tails chakra were to interfere? Would you be able to live with that?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "Thank you… Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade smiled in return. "Now get some rest. When you have control, expect a lot of work. I have a lot of faith in you" She sighed and walked out of the room.

_Things are going to be tough around here without her._

* * *

I wanted to say a few important things!

This chapter is a little longer. I've been extremely busy with personal things... I hope to make chapter 5 longer for you guys. :)

Any who...

I was re-reading my work, and noticed a couple errors. Minor ones, but I fixed them. Please be patient with me! :/ I am a little embarrassed, but these errors needed fixing in order for the plot to make sense. Here is what you should know.

In chapter 1, Sakura is in the bathroom and she mentions to herself that her period was late. No, she is not late, _yet_. I was trying to get the point across that _because_ the 'fire burning' pains are unexplainable; she is ultimately scared and worried. (It is a stupid detail, but it is what I meant to write.) In chapter 2, Naruto asks Tsunade if Sakura is pregnant, and her reply was "If only that was the case."

In chapter 3, I lightly mentioned that the war has been over… ^^; uhh… no. The war is non existing. I took it out for the sake of future chapters in this story. (I hope that wasn't too much of a spoiler -_-) lol

Other than that, there shouldn't be any more complications like this.

That is all you need to know. I am sorry for that nonsense.

Please continue to enjoy ^/^ and please review!


	5. Chapter 5: Monster PART 2

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I'm just a fan.

Thank you for being patient... I've been sick with food poisoning, so I've been slacking.

This chapter is longer, hopefully you like it even if I think it is one of the boring chapters. x]

I was a bit sloppy with the ending, I wanted to publish this chapter tonight, and I have a lot of studying to do.

Please relax and enjoy! Reviews are helpful, too!

-Exact

* * *

She woke up to a warm glowing sky. Her muscles were weak from the lack of usage. She sat up to stretch her arms when she noticed Naruto walk in with a tray of food. "Hey Sakura-Chan," He smiled. She remembered Tsunade telling her that Naruto will be by her side until she can control the nine tail's chakra. Sakura wore a smile for him. Things felt awkward. She can't lie to herself… she was mad. Why her? Why did she have to control the chakra that Naruto supposedly mastered to control, which by the way, took him years to do. Not to mention that night was supposed to be special. She gave herself to him with trust and confidence that he would never hurt her… On the other hand, Even Naruto could have predicted this, and Tsunade did say she was going to find a way to extract the chakra… if it is even possible. When Sakura was mad, she was mad. However, she was never one to say mad for long when she thought with reason. "Good morning… Naruto," She said politely. Naruto chuckled, "You mean Good evening? You slept all day." Sakura did a double take on what she thought was an early morning sky. "Oh…?" She looked confused as hell, and then realized that it was a day wasted, she was disappointed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked with a pout on her face. Naruto couldn't help but laugh. "Sakura-Chan, you needed to rest!" He was going to wake her up, but the thought of her being grumpy and the thought of her nagging at him for waking him up stopped him from doing so. "You looked comfortable and really cute." He continued. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and let it go. A loud random growling noise took the attention; Sakura's face was red from embarrassment. "I knew you'd be hungry when you woke up, so I brought you breakfast, lunch, and dinner just in case you wake up." Naruto sat next to her on the guest chair with the tray on the table full of different hospital dinner food. "Thank you… Naruto" She felt appreciated from his gesture. "Don't mention it. When you're done, we can leave if you feel up to it." He offered and she gladly accepted it.

Once she ate, she got up to grab the fresh cleaned clothes Naruto left on the bed. He had left the room only to stand in front of the door. Although he has already seen her undressed, he wanted her to know she had the right to have privacy, regardless of the fact he had to keep an eye on her. Sakura took off her red v-neck shirt she wore for their date gone wrong. She grimaced at the smell and took it off. Luckily, she had a room where a shower was included. She took her clothes off and turned the water on.

* * *

Naruto was standing there for about 10 minutes. He heard the shower turn on. He didn't mind waiting. He stood there thinking about everything.

_I mean it, Naruto. You can't let her out of your sight._

_I know… _he sounded annoyed. His eyes not leaving Sakura, she was asleep, unaware of the conversation.

_For Kami's sake, I hope you do. We have no idea what could happen if something triggers that chakra…We don't know if it can be as deadly as the chakra inside you, or if it can be worse because she doesn't know how to control it._

_She isn't a monster. _He argued._ Sakura-Chan isn't like me, far from it… If you don't have faith in her- _

_Do not accuse me of calling my apprentice a monster. All I'm saying is that you need to watch Sakura and you cannot let her out of your sight. You need to help her train. No one else besides her, you, and I can know about this unless I find it necessary. If anyone questions, you say you two were assigned a classified mission and have to do classified training. That is all they need to know. It will explain Sakura's lack of medical duty, and it will explain why you two are always together._

_Fair enough… _He wasn't trying to argue, as much as he hated it all… he knew Tsunade was right.

_Now that we have an understanding, I'm giving you these. _She handed Naruto paper seals. _You use these when necessary. If you think she cannot control the chakra any longer, you use one of these on her. It should control it for her. Sound familiar? _

Naruto grimaced. He remembered when Jiraiya had to use one on him. _Don't worry Tsunade, Sakura-Chan won't need these… She's strong enough._

Naruto's thoughts ended as Ino interrupted them. "What are you doing here, Naruto?" She asked nonchalantly. "I could ask you the same!" He was very defensive. "I'm doing an overnight shift, baka!" She said offensively. They both exchanged glares until her eyes saw Sakura's name on the clipboard on the door. "What happened to billboard brow?" She questioned. Naruto sucked at lying. "Uh… she… I… Um…" She slapped him, "IS SHE PREGNANT?!" she practically yelled at him, she took the clipboard and looked at it. "_….Excess use of chakra during medical duty_." The loud speaker went on, "Ino-San, please report to the operating room for immediate assistance. I repeat, Ino-san, please report to the operating room for immediate assistance." Ino put the clipboard back on the door."Oh… I gotta' hurry, but tell your girlfriend to feel better." She ran off, _At least it wasn't anything too serious._ Naruto stood there dumbfounded as he rubbed the red slap mark on his right cheek.

* * *

Sakura was out of the shower, she felt clean, and she was finally awake. She had a white towel wrapped around her head, and another wrapped around her body. She went into her hospital room to change into her clothes. She took the towel off her body and put on her black panties and her black bra, nothing special. She noticed something dark in the mirror, however. She looked with caution and saw her pale body with a black seal symbol on her stomach. It freaked her out; it was very noticeable. She just stared at it. She was slowing realizing that this is happening. The more she stared, the angrier she got, yet couldn't help but look.

_All I feel is anger…all because of the nine tails…_

**Ahh… so you figured it out.** The voice was entertained.

_I wasn't talking to you! What do you want?!_

**I don't care if you're talking to me, stupid girl… **he instigated.

_Then go away._

**Take off the seal and I will. Otherwise, you'll just be a monster for the rest of your life.**

_Lady Tsunade is going to remove your chakra…_

**HAHAHA! OH, STUPID GIRL! **His voice became louder, more eerily powerful. **You think that's possible… Humans are always so gullible.**

_Lady Tsunade would never lie… Neither would Naruto-Kun…_

**Don't make me laugh, it's human nature to lie. It's also human nature to spare another human's pathetic feelings. Don't worry though, your eyes will show that you're just as much as a monster as the demon inside you… **He laughed at the pun he didn't intend to make. Sakura knew the fox was making a sick joke about Naruto being a monster.

Sakura looked in the mirror—looking at her reflection. Her eyes narrowed before her. She whispered to herself—maybe unknowingly to the fox that lives inside the seal. "I'm not a Monster." Her fist aimed at the pinkette in front of her.

Naruto heard a loud shatter. His heart raced. "Sakura-Chan!" He ran into the room and saw her. He blushed a bit seeing her in her bra and panties, but it wasn't the time for the thoughts he wanted to think. "What happened?" He asked, trying to ignore the way she looked. "I…" she paused… she seemed distraught. Her voice calmed and her depressed look turned into a 'mom-caught-me-stealing-a-cookie-from-a-cookie-jar' look. "I'm clumsy." Her laugh was rather fake. Naruto could see the seal on her stomach she was attempting to hide with her shirt. "I was trying to put my skirt on… and I tripped and hit the mirror with my shoulder." She laughed more. Naruto wasn't stupid… She was holding her shirt, not shirt… he also noticed small red cuts on her knuckles, not her shoulders. It pained him that she hated herself. At least that was the impression she was giving him. "Sakura-Chan, get dressed and lets go." He was too mad to say anything.

They left the hospital. By now, the night took over the sky and the stars were its companion. Naruto wanted to talk to her about the nine tails. Not that a silly mirror could hurt his Sakura-Chan, it was the principle of it; she lied about how she broke it, he wasn't a fool. All he wanted was for her to be open about it… He thought she accepted him as a jinjuriki… He wasn't sure how to go about it. He thought walking around would increase interest of a conversation, hopefully it would lead to their situation.

Silence.

She wasn't tired; she just woke up from a whole day of sleep. She wasn't mad at Naruto, she loved him. She felt like an unfinished puzzled. Confused, unresolved, had so many questions, but didn't know how to go about them. To her relief, Naruto spoke up. They were on a pathway; there was a bench where he led them to sit down. "Sakura-Chan, what happened with the mirror?" He wanted the truth. Sakura sighed and shrugged, "I told you it was an accident." Naruto clenched his fists. "Do you remember when you falsely confessed to me and I told you that I hate people who lie to themselves?" he sounded bitter. Sakura's mouth dropped. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!" she glared at him. "It was an accident, Naruto!" She pouted as Naruto sat there, a shadow covered his eyes—he didn't reply. "Naruto…"

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Naruto asked. his expression was gentle and his hands were unclenched. "Naruto… no… you're not. Why would you ask that?" She asked as if he had no more hope. Naruto continued, "I know _I'm_ not a monster…" he looked into Sakura's eyes. "Just because I have the nine tails inside of me, doesn't make me a monster. It makes me stronger because I go through things no one else should." He smiled, "The difference between me and a monster is that I chose to not listen to what the monster tempts me to do." It all clicked. She smiled. "I didn't know you were so sentimental." She bumped her shoulder on his playfully. "I know you aren't a monster, Naruto." Her face became serious. "I thought I was going to be the monster. I don't want to lose control and hurt the people I care about." Naruto understood, he is constantly in those shoes. "Sakura-Chan, I can't promise you that you won't hurt the people you care about…" he thought about the time when he hurt Jiraiya, the time when he hurt Sakura… both when he was being controlled by the Kyuubi chakra. He continued, "If you let the fear of hurting the people you care about take over, you won't have time to improve on it… to learn control, to become stronger…" he grinned. "I'm not good at talking like this, and I might not be making sense, but you're strong, Sakura-Chan." He held her hand and looked into her eyes with love. Sakura was on the brink of tears. She felt selfish. She felt spoiled—she didn't deserve his lecture. She has only been a host for a couple days, Naruto had to deal with it for his whole life. _I am a monster…_ Realizing her actions, she looked down in shame. Naruto tilted her head up with his free hand under her chin. "Sakura-Chan, if you were a monster you wouldn't care like you do." Their faces were inches away from each other; he slowly moved his lips onto hers and softly kissed her, soon becoming more passionate and rough as if it was his last day on earth. He wanted her to know how sorry he was, how much of a bastard he was for making her go through this shit. _I promise to protect you with my life_ he thought, making each kissing minute more and more passionate. As time went by, they stopped—both catching their breaths.

They got up and headed towards Naruto's apartment. The walk was comfortably quiet besides the late night crowds. They held hands the whole time, nothing could break them at this point.

Naruto sat on the couch and Sakura cuddled on top of him. Her head rested on his chest. He liked where she was, her cute butt on his package. He was practically drooling. "I guess I have to train tomorrow, huh?" Sakura had her eyes shut, surprisingly tired. "Yea.." he replied with a yawn. "You better not go easy on me." He raised a brow with a smirk, "Who said I was going easy on you?" Sakura tugged playfully on his shirt like a child, he looked down to see her face looking up with her lips puckered. He laughed and gave her a kiss. Both of them dozed off into a nice and comfortable sleep for the exhausting day ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6: Training

Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I'm just a fan.

* * *

Previously on Chapter 5: Monster PART 2...

Naruto sat on the couch and Sakura cuddled on top of him. Her head rested on his chest. He liked where she was, her cute butt on his package. He was practically drooling. "I guess I have to train tomorrow, huh?" Sakura had her eyes shut, surprisingly tired. "Yea.." he replied with a yawn. "You better not go easy on me." He raised a brow with a smirk, "Who said I was going easy on you?" Sakura tugged playfully on his shirt like a child, he looked down to see her face looking up with her lips puckered. He laughed and gave her a kiss. Both of them dozed off into a nice and comfortable sleep for the exhausting day ahead of them.

* * *

She was conscious; at least she thought she was. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her eyes were wide open; she could feel them, yet all she saw was black. The pain was surreal. She felt her whole body burn; it was on fire—through her eyes, through her mouth, everywhere. She felt her chakra dangerously lowering and there was no stopping it, at least in her control. She didn't even know where she was, or what time it was… it seemed like days have gone by. She heard small talk every now and then, but the pain was too much to make out who was there or what they were saying. She wanted to die at this point. Whatever was going on, she wanted to die. She thought about her friends, her village, and her family and… Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan!" she heard a familiar voice scream for her. For once peace fell through her. The voice vanished for a while. Whoever the voice was, they were fighting. She heard the sharp metals of kunai clang against each other and As if by magic, the force was gone and Sakura's body fell onto a hard floor. She was confused, beaten, and she was dying.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" His panicked voice was in her all ready ringing ears. She heard the sounds of battle still.

"God will not be happy with you, look what you've all done!" an Akatsuki follower proclaimed.

"Well your God is a crazy lunatic, bastard!" Kiba replied. Sakura could hear others around. Did everyone come to this place to save her?

Naruto ran towards Sakura, behind him was the whole rookie nine.

"Sakura-Chan!" He was finally hovering over her body, his blue eyes were tinted with red. "Ino, get over here!" He put his ear on Sakura's chest to check for a pulse, it was extremely low. Ino arrived on cue. "Sakura…" her voice was full of piety. She began her work. Although Sakura was the only medic to surpass Tsunade, Ino was still talented and it was very useful when people needed her medical attention. "Sakura, don't you dare…" Ino sobbed as she ran her green glowing chakra around Sakura's body. _WHY IS HER BODY REJECTING THE CHAKRA?!,_ Ino thought. Tears started to swell up in her eyes.

"Ino…" Sakura whispered, surprisingly Naruto and Ino's eyes were wide; considering the damages, they didn't think she was conscious. "You…can stop…n-now…It's okay…" Ino was shocked; she wouldn't just let her best friend/rival die… not like this. "Sakura, I- I swear when we get back to the village…when you get better I will knock you senseless for saying that!" Ino continued, "Sakura, we came for you… Naruto especially… we came here to save you and to bring you back to Konoha… and that's what we're going to do."

Sakura smiled slightly. _I don't think they get it_, she thought, _I don't think they understand how severe my condition is…_ "I'm going to die..." she said bluntly. Whether it was true, or if it was because Sakura wanted to because of the pain, it was a statement Naruto wouldn't take so lightly. Naruto grabbed Sakura's shirt and held it up slightly, aware of the agonizing pain she was in, but damn it, he was angry. "We came here for you Sakura-Chan! We will bring you back to the leaf village alive!" He slammed his fist on the ground. "Naruto… "Ino whispered, her bangs covered her eyes, a tear fell down her cheek. "Her body isn't taking in my medical chakra…" they felt defeated. Tears rolled down his face from his red eyes, he was now cloaked with the nine tails This was all his fault... that Sakura lied there lifeless.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" he screamed. Everyone fighting was exhausted. It was time to retreat.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto was at his breaking point, he was allowing the nine tails to take over.

"Sakura-Chan…" darkness.

"Sakura-Chan! Wake up!"

* * *

"NARUTO!" Sakura screamed as her eyes opened from what seemed like hell. Her forehead covered in sweat. Her body was trembling. _It was a dream…_ she thought. Still in shock from the nightmare… it felt so real. She sat up on the couch she slept on. Naruto's face was full of concern. "Are you okay Sakura-Chan?" he asked. His face was in front of hers.

Sakura was crying.

"Sakura-Chan?"

"It's okay… just a bad dream" she smiled and got up to use the bathroom. "We're training, right?" Naruto nodded.

"Sakura-Chan? I just wanted to remind you that this training isn't going to be the regular sparring and stuff." He reminded her.

"I understand." Was all she said, and at that, they got ready in a comfortable silence.

They arrived to the training ground. It was early morning. Naruto took a deep breath (more like a yawn) he wasn't sure how Sakura would take the training. It would be very emotionally draining, bloody at times, and just frustrating for the both of them. He knew how difficult it is to carry such chakra, but he also had his whole life to train and control it. Sakura, on the other hand…

_Damn it… Stupid fox…_

**_Hah… blame me for your own doing…_**

_My own doing? _

**_Listen brat. You're the one who entrusted my chakra into your mate._**

_Don't bull shit me! You'd do anything to be free from the seal. _

**_Yes … but that's impossible unless that seal is broken. Oh how I love being inside a female's body. _**

_Then why?..._

**_I did nothing… like I said before, YOU entrusted your mate with some of me… When one mates with another, more than likely he wants to share everything with their mate… _**

_This is sick._

**_Human or animal, they all have instincts. _**

_I didn't even ask you… but… is there a way to—_

**_That's not possible… Although I can dimensionally be at multiple places, that becomes permanent, but the chakra potential will be less than my own and will not last forever such as myself… unless destroyed._**

_So there's no choice… Sakura-Chan is stuck with your chakra until we can extract it, or control it…_

Overall, Sakura wasn't the only one who needed to be prepared for the training. Naruto knew some of the things he had in store for her were challenging and even cruel. He talked to Tsunade about it all, they weighed their options down, and the best idea thus far was to pretty much mind fuck her in any way possible to teach her control; to teach her how to make controlling the chakra as second nature. Although no one was to know about Sakura's current problem, people needed to help. With that, Kurenai was a master of genjutsu. She can manipulate anyone including those who have total awareness of being in a genjutsu into thinking it was reality.

"So… what should we do first?" Sakura asked, her eyes narrowed with determination. Naruto couldn't help but feel piety for her. _I guess this is it…_ He nodded. As if on cue, a figure took a step into the training ground behind Sakura.

"So the rumors are true?" He asked in amusement. Sakura's eyes widened, her face became pale. She knew that voice all too well. She turned around and flipped a kunai out in defense. Her trembling was noticeable; her hand was shaking while holding the weapon. Naruto kept his cool. "Who would have thought that Sakura Haruno would be with the dobe."

"Sasuke..Kun…?" She stopped trembling; she turned to Naruto who looked just as shocked. _Is this a joke?_ She thought… "Naruto… this isn't funny." She made a couple hand signs. "Release."

Nothing.

"Sakura-Chan… This isn't part of the training… can't you sense his chakra?" Naruto asked, hoping Kurenai's genjutsu worked on her. Sakura was stunned. It was really him! At least to her belief.

Sakura turned back to Sasuke and held her kunai up.

"Why are you here?" she spat with venom. He had a smirk on his face, he didn't even seem threatened by her demeanor.

"To kill you."

At that, Sakura threw her Kunai, which only Ricochet off of Sasuke's katana as he drew it out from behind.

As if it was nothing.

"Still weak I see." He charged towards Sakura, his sharingan was visible. Sakura braced herself and before Sasuke had the time to attack; Naruto blocked his katana with his own kunai. "Sakura-Chan, I'll handle this." He grunted at the force of the blade. Sakura's eyes were wide—she was still weak… _Sasuke was right._ She could only think of the times where she thought she could take Sasuke on, yet she needed Naruto to save her. The time when she told Naruto she "loved him" in the land of iron, where she went to face Sasuke herself… she was a joke. "Not this time" she whispered to herself.

"Naruto, let me handle this." She concentrated her chakra into her fists and charged towards Sasuke. Naruto jumped back knowing the damage that her strength may cause. As Sakura punched the ground, Sasuke jumped back gracefully sliding back from the impact.

"Sakura-Chan! You don't have to do this!" Naruto pleaded, but Sakura was done with it. Done with it all. Done being that weak little girl, and done being in the way.

"Naruto… I want to prove that I'm just as strong as you… I want to do this." Sakura ran towards Sasuke again and did the same as before. Sasuke smirked even more.

Naruto stood there, a little impressed. Maybe this "training" will work. He decided to watch.

"You'll always be weak Sakura…" Sasuke was behind her now. Usually it would cause confusion. He would have ended her life there, too, except Sakura knew better. She spun her body around and kicked him, making him hit a nearby tree, which left a dent. Sakura charged Sasuke, the chakra inside her fists were evident.

_Okay, don't fuck this up…_ she ran with all her might.

Another figure appeared to aid Sasuke; she was unknown. She blocked Sakura's punch and sucked all of the chakra away from it. "Sasuke-Kun, I'll take care of the other one, hmm?" She had black hair tied in a large thick bun, her eyes were black and her lips were red.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked. She was astonished… no one has ever been able to retract her chakra punches due to their speed and power.

The woman chucked. "Mmm… I'm Kyoei, sweetheart…But I'd be more worried about you." At that, Sakura and Sasuke were exchanging blows and Naruto and Kyoei were battling it out.

Kyoei ran toward the woods, Naruto followed.

"Uh…Kurenai-Sensei…?" Naruto felt guilty for leaving Sakura.

Kyoei disappeared and Kurenai became visible. "Don't worry Naruto, since it's not the real Sasuke, my genjutsu can't do his full potential." She waved Naruto to watch the fight between Sakura and "Sasuke".

Sakura was dodging a lot of kunai. Sasuke was playing, he didn't take her seriously.

There was a sharp scream of agony. Sasuke's katana had Sakura pinned to a tree. It went right through her body. The pain was almost like the time when Sasori did this.

"Give up, Sakura."

* * *

Naruto was watching from the distance. "Kurenai!-"she cut him off. "Naruto… I may not be a medical ninja, but I know vital points. She'll be fine." Naruto was annoyed. He knew the training would be cruel… _but this? _He wasn't one to just watch a precious person suffer like this, but all he could do was be compliant about it. This was all of his fault, suffering now will only benefit Sakura later… _Damn it._ He gritted his teeth and continued watching.

Sweat dripped down Sakura's face. She panted through the pain she felt through her torso. Sasuke was taunting her. He could have just ended it. _He wants me to suffer._ Sasuke held up a kunai to her neck.

"Tell me about the nine tails." He demanded. Sakura narrowed her eyes. _"So the rumors are true?"_ she remembered her ex team mate say that. _How does he know? _

"What the hell are you talking about?" She bluffed, hoping he would give her some answers.

He moved the katana deeper into its new sheath. Blood dripped out of Sakura's mouth; she grunted in pain. Her eyes tinted with red, she felt the fox chakra boil inside her.

"Don't fuck with me. " He wasn't stupid. He could see with his own eyes.

Bastard was Sakura's only comeback.

Sasuke laughed. "That's what's so ironic." His smile was evil, his eyes carried memories, which he made Sakura watch. The same katana ripped through her mother's heart, her father tried to defend their family, but obviously no match. Sasuke sliced off her father's arms leaving him defenseless. Putting the father out of his misery, he threw a kunai between his eyes, causing instant death—her mother was killed shortly after.

"No…" Sakura's eyes were taken over by red. Her skin was hot, causing the tree to smoke a bit.

He laughed more, "So tell me, Sakura," he dug the katana deeper, "How does it feel to be alone?" Sakura smirked, tears fell down her eyes in memory of her deceased parents.

"Naruto." She whispered, so lightly that it was almost hard to hear.

"What?" Sasuke turned the katana so the blade would make new wounds. Sakura cried through the pain. "Naruto!" She yelled. The torture stopped.

"I'll tell you a secret." He put his mouth to her ears. "Do you know why Naruto picked you to hold that chakra?" He smiled from ear to ear, "Because the Akatsuki will come after you, buying him time. You see, no one cares for you. You've always been weak, you've always been sacrifice material—an experiment at best."

Sakura closed her eyes. As ridiculous as Sasuke's words sound, it angered her. He was mind fucking her. It was working.

Sakura was at her boiling point. Her body became cloaked with red chakra, she gritted at the katana's sharp pain as she lifted her legs to kick Sasuke. The chakra's energy was four times stronger than her normal strength, it sent him flying through trees even. She ripped her body with the katana from the tree and forced the katana out of her. Her scream was disturbing and painful. It only brewed out more chakra.

* * *

Naruto's eyes were wide. He gritted his teeth.

_Damn it!_

"Kurenai-Sensei, get out of here, you're in no condition to stay for this." He looked over to her, her belly was getting big; she was due in a couple of months. They'd be damned if anything happened to Asuma's child. She nodded and did a few hand signals to release the genjutsu. "Tell Tsunade to be ready at the Hospital… Thank you Kurenai-Sensei…" she left with a nod. Naruto ran towards Sakura. _Shit. This is bad._ He pulled out a small white paper, Tsunade gave them to him… it was to disband the nine tail chakra. Naruto was convinced that Sakura wouldn't need it, but he brought it for precaution.

Sakura stood there with her bangs over her eyes. She was struggling. _Damn it. I can't… I can't stop… I-_

"Sakura-Chan!" The sun was rising, the training was over for today.

He held the paper seal in front of her. "Sakura-Chan, stop! It's all bullshit!" he stepped forward. Big mistake. Sakura's red chakra covered fists met Naruto's cheek, causing him to fly back onto the ground. His left cheek burnt, it stung. "He killed my parents…" Naruto stood up, he ran towards her and she saw him, the chakra was too much for her to control. At this point, she wasn't all there. She threw a couple fast speed kunai, which Naruto avoided. He was just about to throw the paper seal on her, but instead, got kicked in the gut. He winced at the pain. He took notice that the chakra's cloak was slowly going away. _Was she fighting for her control?_

"Sakura-Chan…"Obviously for the first day of training, this was too far.

"He killed my parents." I guess the realization was finally hitting her.

"No, he didn't… we—"

"I saw it… he showed me their deaths!"

"Sakura-Chan, none of this happened…" He slowly moved a step forward. In the state she's in, Sakura's a walking time bomb unless she get's full control. "The truth is… it was a genjutsu." He took few steps forward and was in front of her now. Sakura's were wide in shock; she couldn't help but feel betrayed. Her cloak was gone and her eyes were still red. He could see the wound from the katana and by the looks of it she needs medical attention.

"So it comes to this? Something out of my control… something YOU did, and I have to just take it?" she spat out, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

**It takes two to tango…**

_Shut up. She's right._

"Sakura-Chan… this is my fault…" was his only comeback.

"I'm just an experiment, am I right?" genjutsu or not… Sasuke was obviously right.

Her eyes were tinting back to her natural color, the emerald eyes were coming back. They didn't need the paper seals. They didn't need to argue senselessly either.

Naruto's hair was covering his eyes, her words were insulting."You _really_ think I'd use you like this and make you into something like me on purpose!?" He grabbed her shirt. He was angry. Maybe this training was simply a bad idea. His words were obviously enough to make Sakura gasp at the reality, but he couldn't stop. "I don't have regrets except what I've done to you. I thought that the training would have helped you… to make you stronger!" His voice was full of disappointment. "Do you really think I wanted this to happen to you?!"

Sakura stood there. He was right… "But why Sasuke?!"Out of all people, they had to use Sasuke in the training. Naruto knew what she meant. Sasuke was their ex team mate. Although he fucked up, they still had faith in him... but Sakura wasn't getting it. "There are worse people out there. If you carry some nine tail chakra like me, people will want to find you, kill you, torture you, hunt you down and God knows what else." All Sakura could do is be silent. He was right. Sasuke was an emotional challenge… if she couldn't beat _him_ without chakra control, it would only get worse when (and if) the Akatsuki figured this out. Ultimately, if she doesn't control the nine tail chakra, she could kill her loved ones and even herself, and Naruto wasn't going to allow her to do such a thing. Naruto wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything bad happened. Her vision became blurry. "I'm sorry…Naruto…" her voice was sincere, she had a lot of thinking to do. He caught her before she hit the ground. She was clearly out of her own chakra. Her wound needed medical treatment due to its severity; it wasn't going to heal on its own.

_Damn it._ Naruto carried her to the hospital. Tsunade was waiting.

* * *

Thank you for being so patient... So much was going on in my personal life. I tried making this chapter long ^^; I decided to try and upload a chapter at least once a week... we will see how it goes.

So it was the first time training Sakura's control with the nine tail chakra. The whole point of this chapter was to see how well she could handle shit; what will it take to loose control, can she defend herself, etc. I wasn't going to involve anyone else in this chapter, but I thought Kurenai would be useful for this chapter.

**I really want criticism.**.. I feel like this chapter was a lost cause. :/ I never wrote anything that contains action and stuff... I hope it made sense at least? If anyone has any idea on how I could write it better, PLEASE PM me and I can certainly improve this chapter.

To be honest, I don't keep up with jutsu stuff, so if anything is wrong, please correct me. Let me know what you think?

xoxo

-Exact


End file.
